leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Taric/@comment-4729118-20120706065640/@comment-4659726-20120706092148
Well, I'll assume you want to go bot lane because that is how you WIN. When I play pink taric I always start with one point in E first. The reason being is that it is his best skill and obviously provides the most in pre minion teamfights and in lane. From there, I take Q > W > Q for the next few levels. Maxing W first after that. The reason I take two points in Q early is to make the heal worthwhile but not too expensive to cast, relatively...Taric has high costs. Budgeting mana is a key part to his playstyle. Max Q second, max E last. In lane you want to take advantage of your early game dominance because of lowring armor and synergy with champs that have high physical damage burst. Sivir, Caitlyn, Graves, and Ezreal are examples of this. This is usually done by owning the bushes and punishing those who overextend even by a tiny bit. It works well vs a normal bot lane. But if it is a kill lane you can chill out and let the carry farm while healing because they shouldn't be able to kill you with your armor buff to yourself and ally. Once you hit six it is the same deal. If you get a good stun off: After E (you can run up to them during the travel time) > R(if lvl 6+) > W > auto attack. Heal carry if need be, know when to back off, and if your heal is on cooldown and it is safe? Auto attack those champions for more heals. As for his ult. it is on a short cooldown so what you want to do with it is you can push objectives like towers or dragon faster with the aura. Or at the start of teamfights...Use ult even if you don't hit anybody with the damage part. The aura is really good by itself. General teamfight strategy as Taric is to stand near the carry and be a meat shield in front of the enemy. Stun the most important member of the enemy team (usually the carry/squishies). And stand next to your carry, if they try to jump on them you can shatter and auto attack so your heals get more frequent and they take more damage due to less armor. Item build should be as such in no particular order. Building an early Philosophers and HoG Mercs(preferred)/Ionian's > Shurelia's > Aegis > Locket > fifth item (I like chalice if I can actually get to this point) > Wards, lots and lots of wards, counter ward and ward everything. Get Oracles if you can survive. Masteries can be 8/0/22, 0/9/21, really any combo as long as it has utility. Armor marks, gp/10 seals, mr/lvl blues, gp/10 quints. Summoner spells Exhaust and Flash, your carry should take heal. Sorry for the wall of text, I tried to explain everything I know about playing taric since he was the first champ I played and I played him a ton. Before and after his Remake.